Nora trick Plans
by UltimateBlade1000
Summary: What happen when Nora want to celebrate St. PAtricks day nothing good.


"Top of the morning to ya" Nora and Jaune decided to say to the rest of the team. Dressed in complete green. Jaune wearing a green suit a green hat and a fake orange beard. While, Nora wore the same thing but a girls version without the beard.

"Nora, Jaune. What do you guy think you are doing" Pyrrha questioned why they decided to do this in the first place.

"Well today day so we decided to dress up as leprechauns because it would be fun to." Nora answered with a burst of energy as usual.

"So why did you have to leave early this morning anyway? Nora please tell me you didn't break Cardin's legs did you?" Ren asked exhaustedly hope she didn't break his legs she just got here.

"No Ren I didn't break his legs." A smile grows a little. "Well not yet anyway."

"So what did you do any if you didn't break someone legs then what did you do anyway Nora" Pyrrha asked what possibly her teammate could have done this early in the morning.

* * *

_Meanwhile in team RWBYs dorm._

* * *

"Who the hell did this!?" Ruby exclaim in a hot rage.

Ruby's cape in dyed green. Green! Her precious cape she had all the way through Signal Academy was dyed green. She was fuming while Yang was still asleep with a pillow covering her face. While sadly Weiss and Blake were there to take in Ruby's rage.

"Ruby calm down we can always dye it back." I think" the last comment whispered to herself because she always wore black so she really didn't know if Ruby could dye it back.

"Oh shut it you dunce. If anything you can always just get a new one." Weiss points out try to get her supposed leader to shut up.

"Weiss you don't understand. This was my lucky cape. This the one and only one I have. This was the cape I wore when I fought Roman and got accepted into Beacon. "Ruby still fuming about the cape.

"Well it wasn't us Ruby .Me and Weiss were out to get dust and new parts for out gear" Blake trying to help Ruby try to find who did this.

This left one last person in the dorm. This gave ruby a target for her rage. Yang was still sleeping with the pillow on her face it would be easy for Ruby to accidently kill her in her sleep. Ruby was wanted to get her back so badly but remember how many times she mixed the laundry because of sheer laziness she would forgive her.

"You ok now Ruby." Weiss asked seeing her teammate lose the evil glare in her eyes.

"Yeah Weiss I'm ok since it was Yang I'll let it was this one time but next time " Ruby looks towards the scissors that she used to cut her hair when it grew long enough it cut off her vision.

"It's already eleven o'clock. Lets wake up your sister already she going to miss the party soon" Blake reminding everyone of the party tonight.

"Ok, Ruby since she's your sister you go wake her up. She's not going to listen to us otherwise." Weiss point out to Ruby.

"Ok fine" Ruby already annoyed that she's the one who has to wake up the person the ruined her only cape.

Ruby went to lift the pillow to only see the best thing and worst thing ever to happen to her. Ruby fell to the ground with a smile. She screamed "Yang wake up' and pulled Blake and Weiss with her out of the dorm before Yang could see them leave.

* * *

_Back to team JNPR._

* * *

Jaune, Pyrrha and Ren were utter shock of what Nora had just told them. It was like she just confessed murder to them and that was going to happen in due time if anyone else heard what happened.

"Nora are you insane are you trying to get us all killed!?" Jaune said freaking out about the facts Nora had laid out in front of them. Nora was going to get herself or everyone at Beacon killed if she was telling the truth.

"Don't worry no one saw me do anything plus I thought it would get everyone one in the holidays spirit anyway." Nora said confusing not know what she did was wrong. "Plus why are you blaming me you're the one who bought the dye.

"Yes I bought it because I thought you were going to dye your hair green not…" A loud scream and explosion is heard outside of the door. Pyrrha see the source of the scream and the explosion through the peep hole and slowly backs away from the door .She kisses Jaune and jumps out the window with Ren in hand.

"Sorry Jaune. If you make it out alive I promise you'll be my boyfriend after this. Pyrrha yells after landing and starts running towards the emerald forest where it would probably be safe until the party.

The team JNPR door shatters behind them only to reveal Yang with green hair. Nora started laughing at the site of Yang while Yang iris were bloody red with rage. Something told Jaune he would be lucky to only have all his bone be broken while Nora might actually die.

"Who the fuck dyed my hair green" Yang gauntlets ready to shoot the person how gave her the wrong answer to her question. Then Nora did something that doomed them for the next few hours. She raised her hand and sung "I did". Jaune wonder what the hell does he have to do to gain that much confidence only if it did lead him to certain death.

"Oh yea I forgot to say that Jaune bought the dye." Jaune was having a panic attack when he saw Yang pump her gauntlets. So he did the only reasonable thing to in this situation. He grabbed Magnhild somehow got it to transform and shoot it at yang how promptly shot back causing an explosion that sent him and Nora out the window .

When Jaune opened his eyes he saw two things. One, Cardin broke his fall and apparently he broke one of his legs on impact. Two, a furious Yang looking down from there room. Either he broke something because he found himself laughing at Yang's hair too. That's probably not good sign falling out of a third story window. Nora was eating a donut for some reason when she got to him.

Nora and Jaune decided to follow their friend lead and go to the emerald Forest. Sadly since it was day everyone had dyed their hair green so Yang wouldn't attempt to hide it from others. Then the worst possible thing happened. Yang turns around into the room and disappeared and soon Ruby looked out the window as well with the same look as Yang.

"Oh Dust why" Jaune knowing full well that by the end of the day he might be dead or at least nearly kill. So he decided to do the sensible thing and run again. Nora following him to the forest and hiding until the party meeting up with Pyrrha and Ren.

Pyrrha and Ren were camping out to wait out the rage of Ruby Rose and Yang Xaio Long. Pyrrha had been tending the fire while Ren was meditating against a tree.

"So does the boyfriend deal still good" Jaune asked awkwardly since this would be his first girlfriend. Nora had a giant smile on her face like this a big plan. "Wait don't tell me "Jaune putting the facts together.

"Yep, this was my plan to get you guys together since it would take after graduation for anything to happen" Nora said with the most devilish grin. "Now let's go to the party " Nora walking to a center near Beacon where the party was going to be held.

At the party the music was awesome and it was as big as Beacon grand hall. People were mostly dressed in green . This made Jaune a little paranoid because the yellow hair and red cape usually told him where Ruby and Yang would be. Thanks to Nora stunt they had the element of surprise against him. But during the party he was pretty happy. He was with Pyrrha so thing were amazing for him especially since he doesn't need to worry about Cardin for a while.

The party went on for hours. Nothing seemed unusual people were dancing, kissing and drinking so nothing out of the usual until he saw the most shocking thing in Beacon history. Ozpin and Glinda Goodwitich kissing in the back. Since everyone was partying no one seemed to notice this. Jaune pointed out to Pyrrha and Ren. Pyrrha was in seemed bemused, while Ren just seemed to accept it. I guess spent most of his life with Nora made him immune to shock.

Then Nora disappeared and reappeared in center stage and took a picture with her scroll with a giant flash and they noticed. Apparently they got a little drunk before the party. They spilt up quickly and stood up a looked at Nora . Ozpin seemed in different but, Goodwitich seemed embarrassed and act like nothing happened. No one still noticed but something tell me that after the dance team JNPR might have more trouble than though possible.

The party ended without a hitch. Everyone left a little staggered because someone spiked the drink bowl. Jaune was a little tipsy, Pyrrha was perfectly as well as Ren , While Nora was passed out drunk. Ren carried Nora to her bed while everyone changed into their pajamas and went to sleep. Jaune still a little worried what would happen to him but fell asleep anyway. That is when Ruby and Yang attacked him but left Nora alone because they're the ones who spiked the drink to give her a massive hangover. Jaune was going to much more embarrassing.

When Jaune woke up everything was pink. His hair, his cloth, but worst of all his weapons. His sword was completely pink and his shield was completely pink except his family crest which luckily was left golden. They left a note with a warning.

"Next Time It'll Be Red And It Won't Be Dye"

Jaune just sighed and went back to sleep .At least his with Pyrrha now. That was his last though before he fell asleep again. Nora was quiet for the whole morning because the hangover. "I will get my revenge !" She yelled before a massive headache. This won't end well Pyrrha and Ren though.

* * *

St. Patricks day this wrote itself from beginning to end with the first line until next please review


End file.
